Cap Drabbles
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Just some drabbles or short stories about Captain America, Sam, Bucky and many others hanging out and just being themselves. I do not own this stuff Marvel and technically Disney does. No Slash.
1. They Found Him

**_They found Bucky yay!_**

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and Sam sat in the living room of a safe house owned by Stark industries that only the Avengers (and Sam, Bucky, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy) knew about. There were several around the world they were currently in a safe house deep in a forest somewhere in America. The awkward silence in the room was deafening. Suddenly the T.V. turned on, there was a picture of the Stark/Avengers building and it said incoming call. Sam picked up the touch screen remote off the coffee table and answered it. Tony and Bruce appeared in Tony's living room sitting on the couch. "Hey you found him," said Tony.

"Yeah that wasn't easy," said Sam.

"The safe house surveillance system said that three people entered your save house so we checked to see who the third person was since Clint is on a mission, Natasha is on a different one that should be finishing up in a few days, Thor's in Asgard, Dr. Foster and Darcy are in London, and Pepper, Tony, and I are here," said Bruce.

"You guys look filthy," said Tony.

"Steve has been worse," said Bucky. Sam and Steve looked at each other in shock. Tony and Bruce just stared and Pepper walked on screen looking confused.

"When was I worse Bucky?" asked Steve braking the uncomfortable silence.

"When you fell in the mud, you were very small and had teeth missing, then you threw mud at me and we had a mud fight," said Bucky.

"So you just remember stuff based off of different things that happen?" asked Bruce. Bucky nodded.

"Cool," said Tony.

"Um what are you guys doing?" asked Pepper.

"Hey Pep they found Bucky so we were just talking," said Tony.

"Did you introduce your selves?" asked Pepper.

"I'm Iron Man and he's Hulk," said Tony.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner and he is Tony Stark," said Bruce.

"Son of Howard," said Steve.

"Don't say that," said Tony.

"And the lovely lady behind them is Pepper Potts Tony's babysitter," said Sam.

"Don't say that either," said Tony.

"Bucky can you introduce yourself?" asked Steve.

"Sargent James Barnes The 107th," said Bucky.

"Sir Director Fury is on his way up," said JARVIS.

"That's JARVIS he's a computer that is constantly monitoring the Avengers Tower and knows everything," said Steve.

"He also speaks when Tony isn't there to be sarcastic or when your alone to scare you half to death," said Sam.

"His name stands for Just Another Rather Very Intelligent System," said Bruce.

"Got to go bye guys," said Pepper and everyone waved and the call ended.

* * *

"Who is Clint, Natasha, Thor, Dr. Foster, Darcy, and Fury, what just happened, and what the fondue is this witch craft?' asked Bucky picking up the remote.

"Good luck with that," said Sam going to the bathroom that was behind the L shaped couch.

"Thanks I got this," said Steve taking out his phone, which was Stark made to get more advanced every month for him, and pulled up the pictures app. First was Clint and Natasha sitting drinking coffee in the Avengers Tower kitchen. "Okay This is Clint and Natasha." said Steve.

"I shot her," said Bucky.

"Yeah she showed me the scar, she says she can never wear a bikini because of it," said Steve.

"What's a bikini?' asked Bucky.

"I Googled it, Google is a thing that tells you stuff, and basically its wearing next to nothing," said Steve.

"Why would anyone were that?" asked Bucky.

"I have no idea," said Steve. "Okay so the story goes Clint is an archer Natasha is basically a spy and they are both assassins," Steve found a picture of Thor and Jane, "This is Thor and Jane Foster, Thor clams to be a god and he's from another dimension and, Jane is a scientist that studies space and dimensions and they are dating," said Steve. Steve then found the pictures of when Darcy taught him why he should lock his phone by taking it and taking selfies with his phone at last years Thanks Giving. Darcy was smiling while Fury looked at her annoyed. "This is Darcy and Nick Fury and this pretty much describes both of them," said Steve.

"Any questions?" asked Steve.

"What was the TV thing?" asked Bucky.

"Okay so there's a camera built in at the top of the TV and when we call another TV it connects them on a thing called video chat where two cameras are going at the same time and we are watching the videos at the same time and the video's aren't kept on a tape or anything they aren't recorded but it's so we can see and hear the people on the other end," said Steve.

"And this?" asked Bucky holding up the remote.

"It controls the TV," said Steve.

"A lot has changed," said Bucky.

"You don't even know the half of it," said Steve.

* * *

**_So in addition to Sam, Steve, and Bucky we also had some interaction with Tony, Pepper, Bruce, and JARVIS._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	2. Sleeping

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed. If you want to suggest something you can. Okay so there is this Head Cannon that at winter time Bucky used to keep Pre-Serum Steve warm and that totally makes sense so keep that in mind._**

* * *

Bucky, Sam, and Steve were sleeping. In the safe house only had one bed room and in it was a King sized bed and a twin sized why they did it that way no one knew. But since Sam had a habit of tossing and turning a lot Sam got the twin bed and Bucky and Steve shared the King sized.

Bucky couldn't sleep he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling listening to Sam and Steve snore. Bucky turned to look to his left at Steve whom was laying on his side one arm bent under his head. Bucky wasn't really comfortable with Steve being on his left Bucky didn't trust his arm that had killed so many but he didn't say anything. Steve had told him to wake him up if he needed anything or just to talk. Bucky didn't want to wake Steve but it was weird he kept feeling like he was so post to be closer to him for some reason but couldn't remember what.

"Steve," Bucky whispered quietly half hoping Steve wouldn't hear him and keep sleeping.

"Hum?" Steve mumbled in response opening his bright blue eyes.

"Did I used to help you with something while you would sleep?" asked Bucky quietly.

"Come here," said Steve scooting closer to Bucky and wrapping his arms around him, Bucky put his head on Steve's chest. Bucky wasn't sure why but it relaxed him and made him feel sleepy. "In the winter you used to sleep with me so I wouldn't be cold come to think of it you probably saved my life by doing so," said Steve.

"You were smaller then," Bucky mumbled.

"And you were shorter," said Steve.

"Good night Steve," said Bucky.

"Night Bucky," said Steve.

* * *

**_Adorable._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. Watching Disney

**_Don't judge._**

* * *

Bucky, Steve, and Sam sat on the floor in T-Shirts and plaid pajama pants, eating cereal, and watching Phineas and Ferb on Netflix. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Sam got up to get it.

Sam opened the door to reveal one of Tony Starks suits. The suit handed him a box, gave him a salute, and flew away.

A video call came from Stark Tower. Steve answered it. Tony stood really close to the camera. "Watch them all of them," said Tony. Tony pointed at the camera. "Or else," said Tony then the call ended.

"Did he just threated us?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah," said Steve.

"To watch children's movies," said Sam pulling DVD cases out of the box and joined them on the floor. "Frozen, Tangled, Wreck-it-Ralph, Finding Nemo, Lion King 1, 1 1/2, and 2, The Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Brave, Up, Beauty and the Beast, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cinderella, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Bambi, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Pocahontas, Lady and the Tramp, Bug's Life, The Tigger Movie, Hercules, Mulan, Aladdin, Mars Needs Mom's, and Toy Story 1,2, and 3," said Sam.

"That's like 32 movie's," said Steve

"We would have to watch movie's all day for 4 days," said Bucky.

Sam went into the bathroom and came back with several boxes of tissues, "Alright lets do this," said Sam.

* * *

Four days later...

Sam, Steve, and Bucky sat sobbing and holding each other on the couch surrounded by used tissues, empty Cheez-it boxes, and coffee mugs. "We shouldn't have watched Up last," Bucky sobbed into Steve's shoulder. A video call from Stark Tower came in. Sam answered it.

Tony, Bruce, and Pepper sat in there living room. "Hey just wanted to-," Bruce stopped when he saw the state they were in.

"I'm guessing you guy's got the movies," said Tony.

"How could you do that to us man? I thought we were friends," said Steve.

"That's what you did with all those Disney movies?" asked Pepper.

"I didn't think they would watch them all in one sitting," said Tony.

"I guess it's safe to say you guy's need some time alone," said Bruce.

"We'll check on you guys tomorrow," said Pepper.

"Bye," said Tony ending the call.

They just sat there and kept crying.

* * *

**_If you haven't cried during at least one Disney movie you are not human. _**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	4. Missions Begin and Missions End

**_Things are going to get interesting._**

* * *

Sam, Steve, and Bucky sat eating scrambled eggs in the kitchen. "Nick Fury called," said Sam.

"You guys need to go on a mission?" asked Bucky.

"Tony's helicopter will pick us up tomorrow and well be back in three days," said Sam.

"It Thor coming?" asked Steve.

"Actually were going to him apparently there is some trouble with Loki," said Sam.

"You guys are going to Asgard?" asked Bucky.

"Yep," said Sam.

"Awesome," said Steve.

* * *

Sam and Steve had all there uniforms and gear ready fro tomorrow. It was bath night for Bucky. Since Hydra used to freeze him in water it kinda freaked him out. So Bucky sat in the bath tub wearing blue swim trunks and, Steve knelt beside the tub scrubbing shampoo into his hair. "Are you going to be fine home alone?" asked Steve.

"I'm a grown man Steve," said Bucky.

"Yes you are," said Steve dumping a cup full of water onto his head.

* * *

The next morning Steve and Sam sat in the living room in their suits. Bucky leaned against the doorway to the kitchen drinking coffee. Sounds of whirling wind and a knock on the front door came suddenly. Sam answered the door and Iron Man and Bruce came in. Tony flipped up his mask. "Can I see that?" asked Tony pointing to Bucky's coffee cup. Bucky handed it to him. Tony took a drink and handed it back. "Thanks nice to meat you," said Tony.

"I'm Dr. Bruce Banner," said Bruce shaking Bucky's hand, "I like more formal first impressions." Tony glared at Bruce whom smirked back.

"Alright let's go help point blank," said Tony leaving.

"Nice to see you Bucky," said Bruce leaving.

"See ya man," said Sam following the others.

"Bye I'll see you on Sunday," said Steve and he and Bucky hugged. "Be good and don't do anything stupid," Steve kissed Bucky on the forehead.

"How can I you're taking all the stupid with you," said Bucky. They both laughed as Steve left.

* * *

All Bucky did that day was watch Avatar the Last Air Bender and well into the night. He just had to know if they find Appa even if it meant watching a few episodes with out Sam and Steve and then more. Bucky knew if he watched any more. It was well into the night so Bucky but on Tangled to fall asleep on the couch to. Bucky got up to get a glass of water and was in the kitchen when he heard the sound of the front door opening. Bucky slowly snuck up on the intruder and pined them to the door they has just closed. The intruder gasped, she was female with red hair. "Your Natasha Romanov," said Bucky.

"Yes I am and you didn't need to break anymore of my ribs James," said Natasha her voice sounded tired and in pain.

"I'm so sorry," said Bucky taking a step back. Natasha groaned in pain and almost fell to the floor unconscious and Bucky caught her.

* * *

It was already past noon and getting closer to the evening when Natasha woke up. She was lying on the couch, Phineas and Ferb was playing on the TV, and Bucky sat on the floor next to her his had was resting on top of the scar on her hip were he shot her. Natasha's twisted ankle had been wrapped along with her arm where a built had grazed her the other various cuts had been cleaned and wrapped. Natasha turned and looked at Bucky, "It wasn't your fault," said Natasha.

"I know Steve tells me that every time your mentioned, it doesn't stop me from feeling bad," said Bucky.

"Can I have some water?" asked Natasha trying to sit up the grimaced in pain. Bucky helped her sit up then got her a glass of water. "Thanks," said Natasha ask Bucky sat next to her. "What are we watching?" asked Natasha setting the now half empty glass on the coffee table.

"Phineas and Ferb, Sam, Steve, and I watch it all the time," said Bucky. Conveniently it was the first episode were they build the roller coaster.

"Why is that kids head shaped like that?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know but it's kinda cool," said Bucky.

"Where's the bathroom?" asked Natasha.

"Second door down the hall, there's some of Steve's cloths are in there if you want to get out of your uniform," said Bucky.

"Thanks," said Natasha getting up.

* * *

Natasha came back wearing a grey exercise shirt and black compression pants, since they were spandex like they fit her even though Steve fit in them too. They sat and watched TV until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Natasha woke up the next day to another episode starting. Bucky sat on the other side of the L shaped couch watching the TV intently. Morning light was shining into the room through the window. "Good morning," said Bucky.

"Morning," said Natasha rubbing her eyes.

"Steve and Sam should be back soon," said Bucky.

"You want some coffee?" asked Natasha going into the kitchen.

"Sure," said Bucky.

Suddenly they heard the sound of whirling helicopter winds. "Let's add quieter helicopters to Tony's 'I'm Bored' list," said Natasha.

"Don't let him know we have more coffee," said Bucky.

"Why?" asked Natasha looking at Bucky through the kitchen.

"He backwashes," said Bucky.

"Eww," said Natasha shuddering.

"Maybe that's why he wears the mask because he didn't brush his teeth when pepper told him to," said Bucky. Natasha started laughing and Bucky smiled. Steve and Sam came in the front door. "So how was Asgard?" asked Bucky.

"Awesome it was like the future, the past, and Harry Potter at the same time," said Sam.

"Anything interesting happen?" asked Steve hugging Bucky from where he sat still watching the TV.

"Not really," said Bucky.

"Oh thanks," said Natasha standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah some weirdo came and made up coffee," said Bucky.

"You broke into our house and made coffee?" asked Steve.

"Yep," said Natasha.

"Welcome to the family," said Sam hugging Natasha and then getting some coffee.

"I guess you can stay," said Steve hugging Natasha. "So mission go well?" asked Steve as they all sat on the couch with coffee that Sam had brought out.

"Yep just got a little banged up but Puerto Rico is safe," said Natasha.

"Three broken ribs, a twisted ankle, and a built grazing isn't exactly a little banged up," said Bucky.

"Why are you wearing my cloths?" asked Steve.

"I thought they would fit her," said Bucky.

"Now you smell like Steve," said Sam. Natasha smelled the shirt she was wearing.

"So that's what freedom smells like," said Natasha. Everyone laughed.

* * *

**_Yay Natasha lives with them now. This was really long. I'm sorry. _**

**_Please Review. Thank you to the people who sent suggestions and I would love if you want to send more and I will try to get to all of them._**

**_-hannah1_**


	5. Car

**_This is going to create the Marvel power of convenience so in a later chapter they can all just drive to Avengers Tower. Spoiler alert they are getting a car._**

* * *

Sam had to go to Avengers tower to speak with Fury. Bucky, Natasha, and Steve sat on the floor playing Baloney (also called something else...with the initials BS). "One 8," said Steve.

"Baloney," said Natasha.

"Darn how did you know," asked Steve taking the pile.

"Bucky has all the 8's," said Natasha.

"Cheater," said Bucky.

"I can see your cards in the TV glass," said Natasha. They all looked at the off TV that reflected everything in a black and grey mirror.

"You're such a Russian," said Bucky.

"I love you too James," said Natasha.

"It's like I'm babysitting 4-year-olds," said Steve.

Sam came in, "Guys you aren't going to believe this," said Sam.

"Tony actually found away to make helicopters quiet?" asked Steve.

"No, better, follow me," said Sam going back outside. They other's followed.

They didn't have a drive way so in the grass, in front of the house, by the large pond, there was a black, 4-door, pickup truck. Natasha walked over to the truck and climbed into the back and jumped up and down a few times. "I like it," said Natasha.

"Can I drive?" asked Steve.

"Possibly," said Sam.

"Can I?" asked Bucky.

"Heck to the no," said Sam.

"Darn," said Bucky.

"Can I drive?" asked Natasha.

"I'm going to drive at all times possible and if I cant Steve will and if Steve cant then Natasha can happy?" asked Sam.

"Why cant I drive?" asked Bucky.

"You tend to break cars," said Sam. (Fury's car, the wheel incident, etc.)

"I see your point," said Bucky.

* * *

**_Yay they have a car._**

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	6. Caps Day: Road Trip

**_We gonna use that car. By the way I forgot to mention this but the car is a Chevy. There's a lot of Chevy's in Marvel movie's incase you didn't notice._**

**_W also have a little history lesson for y'all._**

**_This story is placed on the 3rd. _**

* * *

Steve, Sam, Bucky, and Natasha sat around the kitchen table eating eggs and bacon. "Pepper called," said Sam breaking the silence, "Clint's coming back and Thor's visiting from Asgard so, she wanted the Avengers all together tomorrow for the 4th of July."

"It's your day bro.," said Natasha.

Actually the Declaration of Independence was signed on the 3rd of July but news got around on the 4th so to this day we celebrate on the 4th," said Bucky.

"And everyone who signed it agreed to sign it on the 2nd, 8th grade history class," said Steve high-fiving Bucky.

"Nerds, I'm gonna tell Pepper we're in" said Sam.

* * *

It was between noon and evening when they all had the house clean and there bags packed, they only had two duffle bags because they all shared cloths. They loaded up the car and started for Avengers Tower. Sam was driving, Natasha was in the passenger seat, and Steve and Bucky were in the back. "Okay it's to quiet," said Sam turning on the radio. Trouble by Taylor Swift started playing.

"Yet she still dated him," said Steve.

"Steve are you judging Taylor Swift?" asked Natasha turning around.

"No turning around it's not safe," said Sam. The song changed to Last Frday Night by Katy Perry.

"Sounds like something Tony would do," said Bucky. Natasha's mouth fell open and she laughed turning to look at Bucky.

"No turning around," said Sam. The song changed to Back to December by Taylor Swift.

"What is the point of this song?" asked Steve.

"She was bored," said Natasha turning around.

"Ms. Romanov stop turning around or sit in the back," said Sam.

"Oh my gosh fine," said Natasha unbuckling and climbing, not very gracefully, into the back with Steve and Bucky.

"Whoa you can't sit between us," said Bucky.

"Bromances before romances," said Steve.

"You guys are dorks," said Natasha climbing over Bucky and Bucky slid into the middle.

"You all act like children," said Sam.

* * *

The sun had set and Steve fell asleep against the door, Bucky fell asleep against Steve, Natasha was reading a book by flashlight leaning against the door her legs across Bucky and Steve's laps.

Sam pulled into a gas station the light woke up Steve and Bucky. "We gotta get gas," said Sam.

"Can I do it?" asked Steve putting on his disguise glasses.

"Fine," said Sam.

"I'll help him," said Natasha putting her hood up and they both got out of the car.

Sam kinda spaced out and Bucky picked up the book Natasha was reading (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) and read the back.

* * *

Natasha told Steve what to do but let him put the card in and press the buttons. Natasha yawned and Steve rubbed sleep out of his eyes. "Hey is that Jeremy from statistics?" asked Steve quietly pointing to a guy walking out of the gas station to a car on the station next to them.

"Crap," said Natasha quietly. Natasha slammed Steve into the car and covered his mouth with hers. They stayed like that until they heard the car drive away.

"Ow," said Steve as Natasha took the pump nozzle back.

* * *

They got back in the car and Bucky had climbed into the front with Sam. Bucky and Sam both turned around and smiled at them. "What?" asked Steve.

"Nothing," said Sam. He and Bucky turned around and Sam started driving again.

"Where's my book?" asked Natasha.

"I'm going to read it," said Bucky opening the book.

"I'm sure you to can occupy yourselves back there," said Sam.

"You guys can't seriously think we like each other," said Steve.

"PDA make's people uncomfortable," said Natasha.

"It keep's people from looking at us and realizing who we are," said Steve.

"Honestly Steve is a really bad kisser," said Natasha.

"I've kissed someone four times in my life," said Steve, "I kissed you twice now.

"You never kissed back," said Natasha.

"Wait what about the other two kisses?" asked Sam.

"Okay so I was waiting to speak with Howard about my shield and uniform and this secretary told me to wait and she's said some thing stupid about women would want to thank me because I saved a bunch of dudes so she kissed me I didn't kiss back because I was confused then Peggy walked in and was mad at me," said Steve.

"I knew about that one what was the other?" asked Bucky.

"Right before I put the plane in the water and stayed there Peggy kissed me," said Steve.

"I thought Peggy was mad at you," said Bucky.

"She was I asked her what she thought of my shield the one I have now and she picked up a gun and shot me a few time's," said Steve.

"And that was when you knew that was the shield you needed," said Bucky.

"Protects you on the field and on dates," said Sam.

"If he actually goes on a date he is not taking the shield with him," said Natasha.

"Stop trying to set me up on dates," said Steve.

"You used to go on dates all the time," said Bucky.

"Yeah but you did all the talking," said Steve.

"So you would go on a double date?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah," said Steve.

"We have reached a brake through," said Natasha.

"I've been trying to get him a girlfriend since the 30's good luck," said Bucky.

"We should team up," said Natasha.

"Alright," said Bucky.

"You guys are plotting against me?" asked Steve.

"I'll be in charge of where the dates are and etiquette," said Sam.

"I'll do cloths, hair, and cologne and James I'll do the same for you because you'll be going on dates with him," said Natasha.

"I don't want a girlfriend," said Bucky.

"Why doesn't Natasha be your date so Steve could have two back-ups," said Sam.

"I don't know how believable that would be your not my type," said Bucky.

"Well I'm to young and cute for you so we both need to brush-up on our acting skills," said Natasha.

"Burn," said Steve.

* * *

They arrived at the Avengers Tower as they sun was coming up. They went into the living room and fell asleep. Steve and Bucky were in chairs, Natasha was on the couch and Sam just clasped onto the floor.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Happy Independence Day._**

**_-hannah1_**


	7. Caps Day: Boom

**_And it continues._**

**_This is so post to be July 4th._**

* * *

Pepper came into the living room in pajamas and a robe on her way to the kitchen. Pepper walked over to Natasha and shook her shoulder. "Oh hey Pepper," said Natasha sitting up.

"Your old cloths are in your room," said Pepper.

"Yes thank you," said Natasha going to change.

* * *

Natasha came back into the living room and then the kitchen. Pepper was getting out ingredients for pancakes. "Good morning Natasha just going to make everyone breakfast," said Pepper.

"Pepper you work to hard let me make everyone breakfast," said Natasha.

"I got it," said Pepper.

"No I got it sit down," said Natasha pointing to a seat at the island.

"Fine I'll make some coffee," said Pepper going over to the coffee maker.

"Fine but then relax you work to hard as is," said Natasha, measuring out ingredients.

"So how have you been?" asked Pepper.

"Good Fury wants me to take care of Steve, Sam, and Bucky so I wont be doing anything interesting for a while, Bucky, Sam, and I are trying to get Steve a girlfriend but beside that nothing. You?" asked Natasha.

"The company is doing well, fighting the press, Tony and Bruce goofing around in the lab in all hours of the night," said Pepper setting a cup of coffee next to were Natasha was working and sitting on the island with her own so they could talk.

"That's got to be annoying," said Natasha.

"I managed to convince them to not light off fireworks them selves so Stark Industries is having a huge fireworks display with several launching sites allover the city," said Pepper.

"Well at least it will be interesting," said Natasha.

"Jane, Thor, and Darcy will be here around noon, Fury called Clint just reported and is on his way," said Pepper.

"You need a break," said Natasha heating up a skillet.

"Fury tell you to say that?" asked Pepper.

"More or less," said Natasha.

"You, me, Jane, and Darcy, girls night out, tomorrow night, on Tony," said Pepper.

"Can do," said Natasha poring pancake batter into the skillet.

"Good morning," said Steve coming into the kitchen.

"Steve please get Sam off the floor," said Natasha.

"Alright," said Steve going back into the living room.

Bucky came in rubbing his eyes. "Morning bed head," said Natasha.

"Morning, is this your coffee?" asked Bucky pointing to Natasha's coffee cup.

"Yes," said Natasha flipping over a pancake.

"Thanks," said Bucky taking Natasha's coffee and sat next to Pepper. "Nice to meat you in person Miss. Potts," said Bucky as he and Pepper shook hands.

"You as well Mr. Barnes," said Pepper.

"Bucky," said Bucky.

"Pepper," said Pepper.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," said Bruce walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Bruce," said Bucky.

"Hey Buck," said Bruce preparing himself some tea.

"Sam is knocked out," said Steve coming back in.

"Is he the one who drove?" asked Pepper.

"Yep stayed awake all night," said Steve getting himself some coffee.

"Happy 4th of July," said Tony walking in.

"You seem chipper," said Steve getting everyone a plate and forks.

"Yeah excited to see us?" asked Natasha setting a huge plate of pancakes onto the island.

"Excited to party," said Tony they all sat down and ate pancakes. Sam joined them later and they all chatted about Independence Day and celebrating it in the past.

* * *

Natasha, Pepper, and Bucky sat in the living room. Natasha was in one of the chairs, Bucky was sitting on the floor by Natasha's legs reading Harry Potter, and Pepper sat on the couch.

Tony said he needed to talk with Steve, Sam, and Bruce so they were on the roof. Bucky just wanted to read his, Natasha's, book.

"Mr. Barton has arrived," said JARVISE.

"Thanks' JARVICE," said Pepper.

Clint walks in. "Well that's new," said Clint looking at Bucky.

"Clint this is James or Bucky, James this is Clint," said Pepper.

"Nice to meet you," said Bucky looking up for a second then going back to his book.

"Glad your alive, the rest are on the roof," said Natasha.

"I like the roof," said Clint leaving.

* * *

Thor, Jane, and Darcy came at lunch time. They ate sandwiches that Steve had made. Then the guys, minus Bucky, went to the roof while the girls, plus Bucky, sat in the living room.

* * *

On the roof. Steve, Sam, Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Thor sat at the patio table. "Okay let's go over the plan," said Tony.

"Bruce is going to distract the girls while the rest of us sneak away," said Steve.

"Right after the finally the helicopter driven by Clint will fly over the tower," said Bruce.

"While Sam and Thor jump out of the plane with the sign," said Clint.

"Then Tony, in his tux strapped to Steve jumps out, with a parachute, crash through the sign, and land on the roof," said Sam.

"Why does Steve jump out with Tony?" asked Thor.

"Because he is the best man he has the ring," said Tony.

"You Midgardian's are so strange with your choosing of your own betroths," said Thor.

"Wont it look strange that the only man on the roof is Bruce?" asked Clint.

"That's why we didn't tell Bucky, and I didn't anticipate him in the plan," said Tony.

"He's been planning this for months," said Bruce.

"Aww," said Steve and Sam at the same time.

* * *

That evening everyone sat on the patio as the sun went down. "Done," said Bucky putting down his book. Natasha handed him the second one. "Dang," said Bucky.

* * *

As soon as the sun set the fire works display started. A multitude of different colors scattered across the sky in a beautiful display. "Did you know that the differences in color depend on the chemicals used in the tube?" asked Bruce.

"I didn't that's very interesting Bruce," said Pepper as the plan was put into play.

"Is that a helicopter?" asked Natasha.

Sam and Thor jumped out of the plane holding a sign that said 'Pepper will you marry me, -Tony'. Suddenly Steve and Tony, in a tux, smashed through the sign, landed on the roof, Steve unclipped Tony from his harness and handed him a black box. Tony tuck-in-rolled onto one knee in in front of Pepper and opened the box.

Pepper covered her mouth, started crying, and hugged Tony. "Is that a yes?" asked Tony. Pepper nodded and kissed Tony.

* * *

**_Whoop!_**

**_-hannah1_**


	8. Girl's night out, Guy's night in

**_The title is pretty self explanatory. _**

**_It is so post to be on the 5th._**

* * *

Around noon everyone sat at the table eating tomato soup and grilled cheese. Everyone had just recently gotten up due to how late they where up the night before. "Any plans for today?" asked Bruce.

"Girls day out," said Pepper.

"That'll be fun," said Clint.

"We are gonna do manly things," said Tony.

"Sir shall I set up the new Mario Kart game?" asked JARVIS.

"Absolutely," said Tony.

"What is Mario Kart?" asked Thor.

"It's a racing video game," said Sam.

"What's a video game?" asked Bucky. Tony put his head in is hands.

* * *

Bucky, Steve, Thor, and Bruce sat on the couch playing Mario Kart. Clint sat on the armrest by Bruce, while Tony and Sam sat in armchairs watching. "Who hit me with a blue shell?' asked Bruce.

"I'm good at throwing stuff with blue on it," said Steve. Pepper, Natasha, Jane, and Darcy came in.

"We're heading out," said Pepper giving Tony a kiss. To do so she walked in front of the TV which was met with a series of complaints.

"Have fun," said Tony.

"Don't break anything," said Jane went behind the couch and kissed Thor.

"I wont," said Thor.

"Be good," said Natasha kissing Steve and Bucky on the foreheads they were to focused to react.

"Watch them," said Natasha kissing Sam on the cheek.

"I always have too," said Sam.

"I feel rejected," said Clint.

"I don't care," said Bruce. Darcy kissed Clint.

"I feel better," said Clint.

"I still don't care," said Bruce.

* * *

Pepper, Natasha, Jane, and Darcy sat in a coffee shop drinking coffee. "So what are we going to do today?" asked Jane.

"We are going to pick out cute cloths for girls night out and we are going to have girls night out once a month," said Pepper.

"So we can all get together and get away from the boys," said Natasha.

"Sounds fun," said Jane.

"Yeah and we could go do fun stuff like bowling, eating at a fancy restaurant, or clubbing," said Darcy.

"We can't go clubbing," said Jane.

"We could go to a bar," said Pepper.

"I'll drive," said Jane.

"Awesome," said Natasha.

* * *

The girls got back to the tower with several shopping bags each. Tony, Bruce, Clint, and Sam sat watching the news while Bucky read Harry Potter 2 and Steve and Thor read Harry Potter 1, Bruce lent Thor his copies of the series. "Why are trolls so feared in this book? We do not fear them in Asgard," said Thor.

"They are like if Bruce was drunk as Hulk," said Tony.

"We should test that," said Clint.

"No we shouldn't," said Bruce.

"You guys are weird," said Darcy as the girls went to her and Jane's guest room.

"Missed you too," Sam yelled after them.

* * *

A while later the girls came down in new outfits. Pepper was wearing a black halter top flowy knee length dress and black flats. Natasha was wearing black leggings with a long red sleeveless shirt with ruffled tiers and red high heels. Jane was wearing light colored jeans with a quarter sleeve black and white striped shirt with a navy blue cotton vest with black converse. Darcy was wearing a lavender mid button down shirt, a black sequin tiered skirt, and dark purple leggings with grey boots and a beanie. "I know nothing about fashion but you lady's look nice," said Steve.

"Agreed," said Bucky not looking up.

"James you didn't look," said Natasha.

"Don't have to you always look nice Natasha," said Bucky smiling at Natasha.

"Aww, you guys cant stay up late," said Natasha.

"Dang it," said Steve and Bucky in unison.

"I know a bit about fashion and you gals look fabulous," said Bruce.

"We'll be back before morning, Bruce your in charge," said Pepper and the girls left.

"And that's how it's done," said Bruce.

* * *

The girls sat at a bar, talked, drank, laughed, and turned down guys.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked Tony.

"I could get Loki over here and he could teach us yoga on the roof," said Thor.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Tony.

And that's what they did.

* * *

It was 2:57 am when the girls returned. Pepper, Jane, and Darcy went to bed right away and Natasha went to make sure Bucky, Steve, and Sam were in bed. Sam has some how managed to move enough in his sleep that he was upside down on the bed. Steve was on his back with one arm over Sam's legs probably to stop him from moving. Bucky slept curled up on his side his head on Steve's chest. It was adorable. Natasha kissed them all on the foreheads and went to her own room.

* * *

**_Yay happy ending. Hope you enjoyed it._**

**_-hannah1_**


	9. New Friend

**_The guys and Natasha get a new friend._**

* * *

Sam and Steve went to the store to get groceries while Natasha and Bucky stay home and do laundry. Bucky sat on top of the dryer folding clean laundry while Natasha sat on the floor sorting the laundry into lights and darks. "Hey look what I found," said Bucky pulling Steve's fake glasses out of a pair of jeans he was folding and put them on.

"You're a dweeb," said Natasha

"I'm adorable," said Bucky.

"We're home," Sam yelled opening the front door.

"Doing laundry," said Natasha.

"And looking adorable," said Bucky. Sam walked in.

"Natasha promise not to get mad at Steve," said Sam.

"What did he do?" asked Natasha standing up.

* * *

Steve stood in the living room holding a yellow lab puppy. Sam, Natasha, and Bucky walked in. "Can we keep it?" asked Steve.

"Is it potty trained?" asked Natasha.

"Yes," said Steve.

"Will it chew on anything?" asked Natasha.

"We got her toys to play with," said Sam.

"Fine," said Natasha. Steve and Sam cheered. Steve set the dog on the ground. The dog ran over to Bucky and started jumping and yipping at him. Bucky sat on the ground and the dog climbed into his lap and licked his face.

"Welcome home Dorothy," said Sam.

"That's adorable" said Steve.

"Told you," said Bucky, Natasha rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_Yay now they have a car and a pet._**

**_-hannah1_**


	10. Left-Right

**_Exercise is a very important thing._**

* * *

Sam and Steve liked to get up and go running. There wasn't really any set paths in the forests around the house so they made there own path that looped around the lake through the trees that started at the front of the house and ended at the door in the kitchen. So Natasha and Bucky decided to join them and walk Dorothy. The sun was barely coming over the trees while Steve and Sam were running and Natasha and Bucky were walking with Dorothy. "On your left," said Steve passing them. Dorothy got excited and yipped every time Steve or Sam passed.

"On. Your. LEFT," Sam panted running past them, then clasped on ground face first a few yards in front of them, and rolled onto his back in the grass. Dorothy came up and licked his face. Natasha set a bottle of water next to him.

"On your right," said Bucky and they continued walking.

* * *

**_New spin on the 'On your left' 'On your right' joke._**

**_-hannah1_**


	11. Shopping

Sam and Bucky sat in the living room watching Full House, Dorothy was cuddled up with Bucky asleep. "Alright we are going to go," said Natasha coming out of the bedroom while Steve came out of the kitchen both in there disguises. "Sam your in charge," Natasha directed. "Be good," said Natasha kissing Bucky on the forehead.

"Yes ma'am," said Bucky.

"Feed Dorothy," said Natasha kissing Sam on the cheek.

"I will," said Sam.

"Don't set anything on fire," said Steve kissing Bucky on the top of the head.

* * *

"Can I drive?" asked Steve.

"Sure," said Natasha. Steve opened her door for her. "You have to stop doing that," Natasha got in and slammed the door.

"Well I'm from a time that has a bit more class then you are accustomed to," said Steve getting into the drivers seat.

"I have plenty of class," said Natasha.

"I'm not going to argue with you," said Steve, they sat in silence for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Steve pushed the cart following Natasha around as she read things off on the list. "Do you guys like Prego or Ragù?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know," Steve shrugged.

* * *

"That is so cool, can we get it?" asked Steve holding up a package of Avengers rubber ducks.

"Fine," said Natasha.

"Awesome," said Steve.

"Next time I'm bringing Sam," said Natasha.

* * *

**_The end. I'm going to camp next week so wont be posting anything. See y'all later._**

**_-hannah1_**


	12. 13 Going on 30

_**I'm sorry I even thought of this. I was so tired at camp I was delusional. **_

_**I would recommend this movie it's really funny but it's PG-13 so watch responsibly. **_

* * *

Loki, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Tony, Sam, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha sat on the couch in Stark tower. "I'm glad you all could come to witness this historical event," said Tony.

"What historical event we are showing Thor, Loki, Steve, and Bucky chick flick's, " said Clint.

"Why are you Midgardian's so cruel as to flick the small chickens?" asked Thor confused.

"A chick flick is an emotional movie that makes people cry," said Natasha.

"Why are they associated with females?" asked Loki.

"Because it is considered unmanly to cry even though it is a normal human function," said Bruce.

"Enough chit-chat on with the movie," said Tony.

* * *

They sat and watched the movie in silence until the older versions of the male lead came on screen, Bruce hid his face, and everyone else looked shocked. "It would appear the man in the movie looks an awful lot like Dr. Banner," said JARVIS.

"No kidding," said Sam.

"How did you think I got the money to get good medical equipment to a 3rd world country?" asked Bruce.

"So you just became an actor?" asked Steve.

"Natasha has done it too," said Bruce.

"Those were missions," said Natasha.

"I'm going to the lab," said Bruce.

"But we haven't finished the movie yet," said Tony.

"Pictures are taken, main characters get married, and razzles were eaten," said Bruce standing up.

"Thanks for saving us from that roller coaster Banner," said Bucky.

"Your welcome," said Bruce leaving.

* * *

**_Spoiler alert. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	13. Prank

**_No Avenger story can be prankless._**

* * *

Natasha was making pasta, Sam, Bucky, and Dorothy were watching T.V., and Steve was taking a shower. Sam got up and came back about a minute later but no one questioned it. Steve walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing covering himself with his shield. Sam and Bucky burst into laughter. Sam started taking pictures. "Just like high school except then it was a clipboard," said Bucky

"Who took all the towels and my cloths, then left my shield?" asked Steve. Natasha came out of the kitchen then went back into the kitchen. Steve blushed furiously.

"Put some pants on Steve," said Natasha.

"Yes mam," said Steve. Sam and Bucky started laughing again.

* * *

**_Aww poor Stevie-Baby. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	14. Sleeping Part 2

**_You look nice today._**

* * *

It was 3:72 am and everyone was asleep. Sam was on his bed Dorothy sprawled out by his feet. Steve, Bucky, and Natasha where asleep on the other bed. Steve was stiff as a bored on his back, Bucky was cuddled next to him, and Natasha was curled up with her back to them. Suddenly the alarm clock went off. It was quiet and right by Steve's head so only he woke up. Steve got up and woke up Sam and they got ready to go on a mission. As soon and they got up Dorothy took Steve's warm spot and Bucky rolled over wrapping his metal arm around Natasha's waist. Sam took a picture before they left. "That is adorable," said Steve as they walked to Tony's new soundless helicopter. Sam agreed.

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	15. Portals

**_Let's make things interesting._**

* * *

Steve, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Dorothy sat in the living room. Suddenly Tony burst into the house covered with sweat and grease and messy hair. "I'm a genius," said Tony. Bruce followed wearing a lab coat and carrying a card board box with a clip board. "Barnes make a pot of coffee there's science to do," said Tony. Bucky rolled his eye's and went to make some coffee.

"Now were is a wall that you are not using?" asked Bruce.

"There's a wall in the laundry room," said Steve.

"TO THE LAUNDRY ROOM!" yelled Tony running down the hall Bruce following.

"Your not even going to question them?" asked Sam.

"We know better," said Natasha. Tony came back in the room.

"Come do science with us," said Tony.

* * *

Sam, Steve, Natasha, Tony, and Bruce wearing safety goggles and on one wall of the laundry room there was a giant rectangle, about the size of a door, made out of piping with wires running through and around it propped up against the wall. Bucky walked in and handed Tony a cup of coffee. "Thank you," said Tony drinking the coffee in a few gulps. Steve helped Bucky put on his safety goggles. "Banner fire it up," said Tony. Bruce plugged the machine into the wall outlet. Jane, Darcy, Erick, Pepper, and Rodney appeared in Tony's lab in the rectangle. They were all wearing goggles and lab coats.

"Cool," said Darcy.

"It's a portal," said Tony.

"Send through test one," said Bruce.

"Sending through test one," said Rodney throwing a banana through the portal. Sam caught it.

"Throw it back please," said Tony. Sam threw it back and Jane caught it.

"Live subject 1," said Pepper. Jane threw a worm through the portal Bucky caught it and threw it back.

"Live subject 2," said Erick stepping through the portal and joining them.

"Final test," said Darcy jumping through the portal.

"Mission success," said Jane. Erick and Darcy high fived and came back through the portal.

"Good job team," said Tony before he fell onto the ground asleep. Bucky started laughing.

"You put sleep medicine is his mug?" asked Steve.

"Worse," said Banner picking up the coffee mug from the dryer, "Decaf."

* * *

**_I don't drink coffee so I have no problem with saying decaf is regular coffee just thinking you will have more energy will give you more energy so Bucky did Tony's health a favor. _**

**_-hannah1_**


	16. Talking

**_Because science._**

* * *

Natasha and Pepper sat on the side of the pool while Jane and Darcy floated on rafts near them, they were talking about the wedding.

The boys went inside to get drinks, Bruce, Thor and Steve were sitting at the island, Bucky was sitting on the island, Sam was leaning against it, Clint was perched on top of the refrigerator, and Tony was mixing drinks. "So when's the wedding?" asked Sam.

"In the spring," said Tony.

"Jeez, how long dose it take to plan a wedding?" asked Clint.

"Well; the brides dress takes about 6 months of alterations, brides maids take about 3, plus there is catering, booking for the ceremony, priest, and the reception, decorations, and the guest list," said Bruce. Everyone stared at him confused and slightly horrified. "What?" asked Bruce.

"You for got the hair," said Sam.

"As well as the practicing of feasting," said Thor.

"Hey where's Bucky?" asked Steve.

Suddenly Bucky ran past them and to the elevator yelling, "I regret nothing!" Natasha followed dripping wet with murder in her eyes.

* * *

**_Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	17. Pool Time

**_More swimming humor._**

* * *

Thor, Sam, Steve, Bucky and Tony stood on the roof by the pool. Steve and Sam where relaxing, Tony was getting a drink and Bucky and Thor were looking at the water. "Man with the arm of steel," said Thor.

"Yes?" asked Bucky turning around. Thor pushed him in.

"BUCKY!" yelled Tony running to the pool side dramatically. Tony got hit in the back of the head and fell in the pool.

"Thank you Stevie-po," said Bucky grabbing the shield before it sank and threw it back.

"Your welcome Buckie-bo," said Steve.

"Your guys are weird," said Tony floating on his back.

* * *

**_My friends and I were making jokes and this came out._**

**_-hannah1_**


	18. Oh no!

**_Wedding Plans._**

* * *

Pepper and Tony sat in the kitchen looking at wedding details. Bruce walks in, "How's the planning going?" asked Bruce grabbing an apple and washing it off.

"Good," said Pepper.

"We decided the colors are going to be red and pink," said Tony.

"And?" asked Bruce.

"The guest list," said Pepper.

"And that's all," said Tony.

"You should get help," said Bruce.

"Natasha, Jane, and Darcy are going to help," said Pepper.

"Why don't you hire a professional who plans weddings?" asked Bruce.

"That's a good idea, JARVIS fire up the computer it's time for research," said Tony going to his lab.

* * *

**_I need help for how this wedding is going to go if you want to give suggestions please PM me. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
